


【KK】还有这种操作70

by Guess_QAQ



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_QAQ/pseuds/Guess_QAQ





	【KK】还有这种操作70

还是第一次，两人的亲吻带着这么伤心的味道。

堂本光一有些紧张剛的情况，想看一眼他怎么突然哭了，轻轻往后闪了一下想要拉开他一点。可是才要有动作却被他追得更紧，灵巧的舌头纠缠上来勾住自己的，两只手也向上没入光一的发间，使两个人贴得更近。

剛不是没有主动亲过自己，只是这么激烈确实是头一回。

火热的唇舌严丝合缝，让光一全身的血液都快沸腾起来，堂本剛都不换气，一味地用一种拼尽全力的方式让光一同自己口舌交缠。吻得累了就稍微松开他在他耳边毫不掩饰地喘息几下——光一原本想趁这个时候跟他说点什么，但是剛根本不给他机会，又直直地吻了过来，绵密地从他的唇角一点点舔过，再引着光一进到自己温暖的口里，丝丝点点地划过只有堂本剛清楚的光一敏感的舌根。

堂本光一被这样刻意的撩拨弄得倏地小腹一紧，想同剛讲的话尽数飞散，从门上直起身抱住剛的腰，一边往屋里蹭一边夺回亲吻的主动权。

两个人脑筋还算清楚，知道要在玄关把鞋子踢掉。可是光一的绑带板鞋非常碍事，蹬了好久都没脱下来，堂本剛嗔怪地哼了一声又把人按回门口的墙壁，火热的啃咬下滑到光一的颈间，微凉的双手探入光一的T恤下摆在他有力的腰腹间流连。

堂本剛猛地扯开光一的腰带，紧接着将他裤子和内裤一并褪去。下一秒他将那半勃的东西含进嘴里的时候光一的理智刹那间全数席卷归来。 

“剛……剛！”堂本光一叫着他的名字不住地向后轻轻推他的脑袋。

性器突然被一片湿滑柔软包裹住，舒爽得堂本光一没忍住低叹了一声。可是强大的意志还是让他找回了自制，最终强硬地把人推开大声阻止他：

“堂本剛！”

剛通红着眼圈仰头看去，发现堂本光一也同样赤红着眼睛气息不稳地严肃看着他。剛几乎坠入绝望，言语颤抖：

“光一，你不想吗？”

“你不想要我吗？”

怎么可能，他当然想！不如说他无时不刻不在想，想到要着了魔。

可是不能是现在这个情况，不能在堂本剛心里满怀着对未来的不安的情况下。堂本光一大致能猜到剛在不安什么，只是他知道只有让剛亲口说出来再由自己亲口否决才能让剛心安。光一尽力扯出一个还算柔和的笑，把跪在地上的剛抱起来让他直直看着自己：

“我想的，每天晚上都在想。可是现在不能，因为剛还在流眼泪。”

“告诉我，剛。你在害怕什么？你完全不用害怕的。”堂本光一吮着剛眼角的泪水，将更多的安抚印在他带着肥皂香气的侧脸。

“我、我怕光一嫌我麻烦，还怕你生我的气。我一直没告诉你我工作的事情……”

堂本光一看着他，静静地等他说完。

“光一，千万不要离开我。我什么都没有了。”

剛说着，眼眶里大颗的泪水又滚落下来。堂本光一的心坎几乎被他的话语戳出血，他追着那道泪痕爱怜地吻到他的嘴角，贴着剛那两片柔软一字一句：

“我爱你啊剛。”所以怎么会生你的气。

“我永远不会离开你的。”怎么离得开你呢。

几乎有些超出光一的想象，才刚刚听完自己爱的告白的堂本剛骤然放声大哭起来，哭到后面几乎有些站不稳。还是光一眼疾手快地扶住他自己背靠墙壁坐了下来，则让剛跨坐在自己的腰上继续尽情哭。

堂本光一知道他这是把这十几天接连的委屈全都哭了出来，觉得他发泄发泄也好。可是自己现在真是狼狈极了——裤子还没系上东西还硬着，更糟糕的是剛坐的位置真是相当微妙。再加上他人哭得一抖一抖衣料不断地摩擦，让堂本光一头脑和下面两处神经都跟着一跳一跳。

他觉得再这样下去他大概会被欲火烧死，于是主动地去拍已经哭得上气不接下气的剛的后背，一边拍一边凑到他耳边说着各种小话哄他。什么Tsuyo宝贝儿宝贝Tsuyoshi全都说了一遍，剛还是不见停。只是变成了一边哭一边又fufu地笑，让堂本光一恨不得把他人捧在手心里。

堂本光一决定不再自我折磨，含上剛的耳垂挑逗地研磨了两下，接着沉着嗓子说：

“Tsuyo再哭，我们就不做了。”

没有想到剛立时噤声，用手背胡乱地蹭起自己脸上的眼泪，捂着嘴带着不可置信和一丝娇媚瞪了光一一眼。下一秒好像是气还没喘匀，打了一个响亮的哭嗝出来，之前故作的狠厉被击得支离破碎。

堂本光一笑着把已经脸色血红的堂本剛搂在怀里，抱着他走进自己的卧室。

被轻轻放到床上时，堂本剛突然想到两个人刚开始交往的时候光一警告过自己绝对不要躺在他床上，问他原因那个人吞吞吐吐地说自己会有邪念。想到这里剛翘起眼角，勾着光一的脖子把人拉向自己：

“呐Kochan，你现在有邪念吗。”

“我不光有，接下来还要把邪念付诸于行动。”

 

  

 

堂本剛不知道事情是怎么变成现在这样的。好像是自己的恋人说了一句，让他把刚刚没做完的事做完。

他现在正赤裸着上身坐在光一的腿弯里卖力吞咽着光一粗粝的性器，而坐在他面前的人正垂着头让他看不见表情，所以只能吞得更加深入又悄悄地去揉捏两侧的囊袋。他听到光一的气息变得粗重了一些，而更加神奇的是自己腿间的东西也有了感觉。从来不知道做这样的事也会获得快感，剛几乎有些沉迷在这种共鸣中。

无师自通，堂本剛上下大肆地舔吻起那热烫的柱身，故意带出淫靡的啧啧水声。堂本光一几乎被他这一手弄得就要射出来，喉间的呻吟出卖了他早已快要崩塌的防线。剛的眼睛弯成圆弧，稍微坐起来只含住前端开口：

“Kochan你都不看我一眼吗。”

堂本光一闻声抬眼看剛，却被他一个纯情无辜的上目线杀得渣都不剩。更何况他嘴里的东西完全与纯情不贴边，堂本光一还未来得及把剛推远一点就挺着腰射了出来。

光一射得很浓，腥白的液体顺着剛的胸膛流下来，还有些竟然都沾到他的鼻尖和睫毛。光一把人按倒在床上一点点舔掉那些属于自己的东西，又撬开剛的嘴唇送进去。说实话味道不是太好，堂本剛微愠着挠了一下光一的肩胛骨，但又顺着光一的动作抬起腿让他把自己的裤子脱下来。

还未等剛嘲笑光一怎么这么着急，他热络滚烫的亲吻就一个个熨在自己的胸前，让他连喘息的机会都没有。湿热的舌头准确地攻略着之前被光一开发出来的敏感点，快感从胸前蔓延到全身，让剛的眼睛都有些花了。

“光一再重——唔！！”

没让堂本剛把诉求说完，堂本光一就心领神会，咬上了他胸前浅红色的一点并在乳晕周围严密地画起圆圈。堂本剛被这种冲击的痛快感弄得失声喊叫出来，可是堂本光一根本不肯放过他，在那周围留了好几枚色情的牙印。

“啊光一别总在那一处……”

堂本光一抬头看到就堂本剛正含着指节眯着眼睛含混地求他，只觉得这个人实在是勾人得要命。明明做着最纯洁高尚的职业，却还有这么色气的一面。而自己居然这么幸运能够看见，并且他这样的失态是因为自己。堂本光一应承他的请求，将更加细密的吻落在他雪白柔软的腰腹，让他的身上落下来源于自己的颜色，并在剛发出更多的呻吟时将涂满润滑剂的手指探进了他的身后。

“呃啊——”剛有些紧张，紧紧攀着光一后背的手在他身后留下几个月牙。堂本光一哄着他让他放松，可是几乎被里面瑟缩的紧致勾得几乎现在就想换上自己的东西。

好在剛对自己拥有完全的信任，渐渐地适应下来让接下来的第二第三根手指进入的很快。堂本光一试着并起三根指头在里面缓缓抽插起来，没多久就听到有小幅的甜美呻吟流入自己的耳膜，而且似乎是不太满足，身上的人还跟着自己的动作慢慢动起腰来。

“再、再快一点光一，你可以再快一点儿的……”

堂本光一听着剛有些不好意思却又非常诚实的话语，失笑着试着变换了一点角度，似乎是擦到某一处位置，怀里的人突然高声尖叫出来接着颤抖着射了出来。高潮过后的剛身子几乎要化成一滩水，可还没等他休息够，堂本光一已经附身上来遮住他头顶唯一的光源，安抚地亲了亲他的脸后猛然将硬挺的肉刃一口气全部送了进去。

堂本剛被突如其来的疼痛弄得几乎无法发声，紧皱着一张脸狠狠咬着下唇。堂本光一把自己的肩膀凑过去让他咬，可是他怎么都不肯就是咬着嘴不放。光一只得低下头和他接吻，轻轻地揉着两个人连接的部位，敏感得剛缩起脚趾。

“Kochan……”

“我在。”

堂本剛抱着光一的后背等待一时的疼痛过去，有稍微陌生的感觉从后穴漫上来的时候他试着夹了他一下。光一差点就泄出来，立时明白过来剛无言的暗示，箍着堂本剛的腰将自己的性器在他的身体里大力顶腰抽送起来。

这样不带疼惜的抽插让剛快活又害怕，很少见到这样如狼似虎的光一，却有一种慑人的魅力和性感。剛迎着他的动作两腿勾住他的腰，光一得了鼓励，每一次每一下都进入得又深又用力，不规律地掠过刚刚发现的那个地方，让剛在时隐时现的快感中上下沉浮，没过多久就被插着射出第二次。

“行了……够了光一、会撞坏啊——！”堂本剛觉得他快要顶到自己的胃，忍不住开口求他停下。可是沉浸在企盼已久的情事中的光一根本不管不顾，将剛翻了过来，又钉在床上干了起来。

剛的头埋进光一柔软硕大的枕头，上面有光一一直在用的清爽的香波味道。而且他周身的被褥也全是光一的气息，熏得堂本剛意乱情迷。自己深爱的恋人沉郁的喘息和吐息一波波洒在自己的后背与耳畔，堂本剛几乎忘了自己两分钟之前还说着够了，现在又软着嗓音让光一再快一点再多一点。

占有他、弄疼他、能够让他充分地感受他。

“剛、Tsuyoshi……”堂本光一一边顶着胯一边吻着剛肩膀上的痣。在他耳边叫着他的名字，带着些不敢相信一边说着一边从剛的身后慢慢滑出来：“剛你感觉到我了吗？”不等剛点头，那个顽劣的人又将性器重新冲进剛的身体，让他身下的人只能用淫乱的喊声作为回答。

“我爱你剛，我爱你。”

跟随沉淀的爱语呼之而来的是更加忘我的冲刺，还有剛太容易动情的眼泪。一颗一颗随着光一的剧烈动作掉落在被单枕头上，却与刚才完全不同，晶莹剔透，尽是看得见的喜悦与爱意。

光一射出来第二次后想让剛喝点水歇一下，可是那个人完全不在意居然让光一抱着他的腰想要自己动一次。堂本剛的头发根本没有干下来，被汗水打得更湿，丝丝缕缕跟着他上下的动作打在他白皙的脖颈上。可是没过多久，常年不怎么运动但是各种小零食不断的幼儿园老师败下阵来，求着身下的人也卖卖力气，可是这个人居然使坏起来置若罔闻。

堂本剛走也不是留也不是，坐得太久体内的东西存在感强的要命。而且居然还有变大的意思，让剛能够清楚地感觉到那上面的经络，刺激得小声哼了起来。堂本光一靠在床头看着面色绯红沉浸在自己给予的情欲之中的样子，忍不住扳过他的脸来和他交换了一个相当大人的吻，有缠绵的透明丝线掉落在两人胸膛的缝隙间，堂本剛伸出手指揩匀在光一的身上。

“你动一动嘛光一——”

堂本光一终于心软，把剛的手放在自己肩上让他坐好，自己扶着他腰两侧大幅上下起来。第一次做爱就用到这么限制级的姿势，剛被这样大刀阔斧的速度与冲击爽得头皮发麻，破碎的话语里全是乱七八糟的感叹，光一侧耳听去有光一好棒、Kochan好厉害，刺激得让他更加用力的顶撞，让他再也没有功夫说出那些撩人的言语，只有数声自己的名字和缠绵的呻吟。

最终没有在中间补充能量的剛还是在半途累得晕了过去，堂本光一吓得赶忙下床给他沏糖水，喊醒了人让他喝了再继续睡。堂本剛脑子晕晕乎乎的，入目的是光一一幅担心得不得了的样子，傻乎乎的特别可爱。剛就着他的手喝了水，也像光一说得那样心安地甜甜地睡去。

堂本光一给剛洗了澡上了药后才抱着他回到床上，清理的时候才发现自己有些过分——剛的腰上和细瘦的脚踝上尽是红红的印子。虽然自己也好不了太多，上臂全是大片浅红的道子，但比起剛受的罪还是要小很多。

光一疼爱地亲了一下剛的眉心，把人搂在自己的怀里才睡下。

其实这一觉剛睡得并不安稳，中途醒过来两次，一次一直紧闭着眼睛在叫光一的名字，光一怎么拍他他都不醒，连连吻着他的眼睛和侧脸他才又睡了回去。还有一次是哭着醒过来，大声说着“我不是怪物不是病毒”，也是在光一温柔的言语与亲吻里才好下来。

这样的两次折腾让光一几乎睡意全无，干脆坐起来守在剛的身边。光一意识到剛受到的伤害比他想象得还要深，可以理解，剛是那么一个柔软愿意去相信世界上每一个人的人，可是正是他愿意相信的人将他无情地伤害了。

他必须做些什么，让剛能够走出这片阴影，至少让他能够学会依赖自己。

 

第二天早上，剛睁开眼睛的时候就看到光一正撑着头在看自己。堂本剛有些不好意思地笑着揉了揉眼睛，手探出被子伸了个懒腰瓮声瓮气地问光一几点了。

“十点半。”

“哈？！？！”

“你怎么不叫我！你不上班我也要上班啊！诶你不用上班吗！？”

“上什么班上班，你那个幼儿园再不去也罢了。”堂本光一拉回要坐起来的堂本剛让他重新倒进自己的臂弯，“不去了我们今天都，我想带你去个地方。”

剛疑惑地看了他一眼。

“跟我回家吧，剛。”

“回我家，见见我的父母和姐姐。”

剛愣住了。几乎听不懂堂本光一在说什么。

在堂本剛不到二十五年来的人生里，他一直规规矩矩按部就班。直到他遇到他面前这个叫堂本光一的人。

他从未缺勤过，可是现在居然要翘班。

他以为自己会在三十岁前和家里介绍的女孩子结婚生子，可是昨晚他和一个男人几乎通宵做爱做到晕过去。

可是又怎么样呢。

他是与自己深爱也深爱自己的人结合了，他也是将要被这个人带去他的家里。

“好。”

堂本剛回答他。

TBC.


End file.
